Anniversary
by Lady Greenbrier
Summary: Rapunzel decides to celebrate the anniversary of the day she met Eugene. But she forgot that she also knocked him out three times that day. One-shot, fluffy.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled, but I have decided to ask for a Flynn Rider doll for my birthday and and for my parents to pre-order Tangled for me! Hopefully it will be mine the day it comes out on DVD!**

* * *

"Eugene! Wake up!" Rapunzel trilled, jumping up and down on Eugene's bed. The rocking motion woke him quickly, though he closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

"Morning, Blondie," he groaned to the princess. "Is there a reason you're waking me up so early?"

"Uh-huh! Remember how the King and Q—I mean, Mother and Father had their anniversary a month ago?"

"Yeah?" he mumbled, wondering how this related to her waking him up at six o'clock in the morning. The princess was definitely a morning person—he was not.

"Well, I didn't know what it was, so I asked Mother and she said that it meant you were celebrating having known each other for another year, and I said that you and I hadn't known each other for a year. She asked when we'd met, and I told her, and she said that our anniversary was coming up, so I've been counting down and guess what?" She spoke so quickly Eugene could barely understand what she was saying, though that might have been his sleep-fogged brain.

"What?" he sighed, still tired.

"Today's our anniversary!"

"Yay," he said unenthusiastically. He saw her face fall, and he hastened to try to bring her smile back. "I really am excited, Rapunzel, it's just . . . it's very early, and I thought that maybe we could celebrate our anniversary by sleeping in and then having brunch."

"What's brunch?"

"It's when you eat breakfast foods for lunch."

"Oooh! Cool!"

"Do you like that idea?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, well, then let's go back to sleep." He rolled over and was instantly asleep again. Of course, Rapunzel woke him up seconds later.

"Eugene?"

"Yes?"

"If we keep sleeping, we'll waste the whole day!"

Knowing that he would not win this battle, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Alright. I'm up. What do you want to do?"

"Can we eat lunch foods for breakfast and then eat brunch?"

Eugene chuckled. "Sure. It's your day."

"_Our _day."

"Right."

Eugene was still trying to wrap his head around the whole concept of celebrating the day she knocked him out several times with her frying pan. But he could see where she was going—it was the day they had met. But if she had waited just a few days . . . they could have celebrated the day he came back to life, the day they had their first kiss, the day she saw the lanterns, the day Rapunzel met her parents . . . .

Well, at least it made Rapunzel happy.

"Let's go out to the gardens! Get dressed!"

She darted out of the room and Eugene stumbled out of bed, throwing on his khaki pants and a black vest. His blue one had been ripped and bloody after Gothel had stabbed him, so that one had been disposed of. His black one was nearly identical to his blue one, and Rapunzel said it made him look regal.

Again—as long as she was happy, he was happy. It sounded ridiculous to even think, but it was completely true.

As soon as he opened his bedroom door, Rapunzel was dragging him out to the gardens, surprising all the guards. She beamed and waved at them and they waved dazedly back, still shocked seeing the princess so energetic and happy at half past six in the morning.

"Come on! I want to show you something!" she cried, pulling him along. There was a small stone pavilion in the back of the garden that Eugene had glanced at once and forgotten about. Now that he was seeing it again, it looked much more . . . _colorful_ than before . . . .

As she pulled him inside it, his eyes widened, looking around.

Rapunzel had _painted_ every aspect of their journey in this pavilion. The largest picture, painted on the ceiling, showed them in the boat, the lanterns surrounding them. In each picture, his nose was _perfect_.

"I painted this for us. I know you didn't expect to celebrate it because I explained to Mother that when we met, I knocked you out several times, but she said it doesn't matter and that you'd love this present! What do you think?"

His eyes swept across the room in awe. "Rapunzel . . . this is amazing. This is the best present I've ever gotten!" He pulled her into his arms, kissing her nose. "Thank you."

She beamed at him, her eyes wide and joyful. He kissed her lips briefly and rubbed his nose against hers in an Eskimo kiss before speaking.

"It's perfect."


End file.
